This invention relates to a machine for selecting and securing parallel lead electronic components to a printed circuit board, and in particular to an improved machine for automatically securing the electronic components to a printed circuit board in an improved manner.
Machines specifically designed for processing and securing parallel lead electronic components to printed circuit boards have been provided. One such machine is described and claimed in prior co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 672,944, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,988, issued on Oct. 25, 1977. The machine includes a supply assembly for supplying a selected parallel lead electronic component and includes a selection sub-assembly for selecting one of the electronic components from the selected group of electronic components to be inserted. A transfer assembly is provided for receiving a selected electronic component and for transferring the electronic component to a release position. The transfer assembly includes a plurality of chucks disposed about a rotary disc for gripping the selected electronic component and positioning it in the release position. A described insert assembly includes a chuck releasing mechanism for opening the chucks to release the selected electronic component gripped therein when the chuck is positioned in the release position. The insert assembly further includes a holding and guiding sub-assembly for receiving the selected electronic component released by the chuck at the release position. An upper slide sub-assembly and a lower slide sub-assembly engaged with a pressing head for inserting the leads of the electronic component into the circuit board is also included in the inserting assembly. A table assembly is provided for positioning the receiving openings in the printed circuit board into alignment with the selected electronic component in the release position so that the parallel leads of the electronic component are received in the receiving opening when the electronic component is inserted into the printed circuit board.
The parallel lead electronic component is inserted into a printed circuit board by a push bar moving downwardly towards the circuit board. When the leads of the electronic component have been inserted into receiving openings in the printed circuit board, a lead guide and lead holder are displaced in opposite directions from a plane drawn through the parallel leads and the insert assembly is moved away from the electronic component and circuit board. This inserting operation has been satisfactory for some inserting operations. However, when inserting a large number of electronic components at high speed within a limited area of a printed circuit board the machine has proved to be less than completely satisfactory. For example, a problem arises when it is necessary to minimize the distance between inserted electronic components due to the distance required to displace the lead guide and lead holder member after inserting the component. Furthermore, when the lead guide and lead press are displaced away from the printed circuit board, they may impinge on the inserted electronic circuit element when inserting electronic components at high speed.
An additional shortcoming of the machine described in the co-pending application is that it is only suitable for inserting circuit elements having a flat shape and a narrow thickness, such as ceramic condensers and the like. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved machine for automatically inserting parallel lead electronic components to printed circuit boards at high speeds wherein a variety of different types of electronic elements may be inserted at relatively close distances to each other.